


Your Peculiar Way

by SolitaryPeak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Discovery, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Military Homophobia, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Psychological Trauma, Secret Crush, Self-Discovery, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryPeak/pseuds/SolitaryPeak
Summary: After a training accident earns him Jaig eyes and the rank of Captain, Rex thinks his life is set. Just survive until the war is over... the only thing that haunts him are his thought about the doctor from the Medcenter. But when casualty numbers climb and she's assigned to the 501st, she becomes a distraction that can't be ignored. But what can Rex do about his love for her?  Would she even bat an eye at him, one of a million disposable copies of the same man? Relationships are forbidden, and if he's not careful, his decision could cost him everything.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Damn Commando Droids

Fifty feet of scaffolding. That's all Rex could think about as he climbed. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten into the mess they were in. One moment they were chasing a commando droid, the next he was following Cody up this janky thing. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he knew he'd need a medic and some tweezers with all the iron shards sinking through the palm of his glove. This was a training mission, but Fett said catch the droid, so here they were.   
"Rex'ika! Let's go!"   
Rex rolled his eyes, chasing Cody up the side of the scaffold. Bly was close behind him, Rex could feel the vibration of his feet on the rungs, but didn't dare look down.  
"Ke'pare!" Jango's warning echoed from the ground, his blaster firing on clankers beneath them. The three men paused, the wind whipping by them and shifting the beams beneath Rex's shaking hands.   
The commando droid appeared above them, aiming his rifle at Cody's helmet. Rex gasped, trying to think, his peripheral vision aware that Cody was trying to maneuver around the scaffolding to get beneath the droid. When he realized it was too time consuming, Cody fired, but their position to the droids was no contest. A metal overhand before the platform the droid was sitting on ensured the clanker’s safety.   
Rex fired his blaster, trying to distract the droid. The droid fired on Cody, missing his head and hitting his shoulder. Cody cried out, his blaster tumbling to the battle below. The droid quickly fired on his other shoulder, and Cody lost his grip. Rex grabbed Cody's hand, the man's weight nearly pulling Rex free of the beam, it groaning beneath him. He felt his shoulder pop, and Cody cried out in pain.  
The droid readied another shot, and Cody shook his head.   
"Let me go, Rex'ika!" He called, "it's alright!"  
"No!" Rex replied, twirling his feet around the beam to secure himself. "I'll never let you go!"  
He released the scaffolding, hanging from the beam by his knees, the blood already rushing to his head. He aimed his pistol at the commando droid, who took a shot at Rex's knee. He grunted, a piece of plastoid flying into his face. But the way he secured himself with his feet, he wouldn’t fall even as a dead man.   
Another droid was firing on bly from the ledge, and Rex fired, sending it's blaster barreling toward the ground. Fett was engaged in his own battle, surrounded by commandos. While it was distracted by its falling comrade, Rex fired on the aggressor directly above them, sending him in pieces towards the ground. Bly climbed up to meet them, trying to help Cody get his hands on the scaffolding.  
"Kriff Cody, you need to stretch more." Bly chuckled, trying to maneuver him around to face the bar. Before Rex could retort, a knife was at his neck, the commando pulling him away.  
"Fire and he dies." It cooed monotonously. Cody's hand was still in his, but Bly had his other hand, and a jetpack.  
Rex looked to Bly, and he bobbed his head in understanding. It was good enough for Rex, and he let go of Cody. But Cody grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't."  
Rex punched Cody in the face, sending him and Bly both careening toward the ground. Bly’s jetpack ignited, however, and they landed, aiming their blasters up at the commando. But the commando pulled Rex away from their fire, beneath the scaffolding. The beam creaked, and Rex looked up. The screw was letting go of its hold, stripped and rusted. Rex threw his weight into the beam, sending it soaring out over the ground where his comrades stood, little more than figures so far below. The commando droid fell toward them, shattering on impact. Rex held onto the swinging beam, his fingers cramped and straining. But the other end of the beam had different plans, breaking free and sending Rex toward the ground after the droid.

When Rex was younger, the physical age of 14, he'd begun asking questions. Their culture classes had only touched on society; employment, expectations, family, relationships. But he wanted to know more, and importantly, he wanted to know why. In hindsight, he was surprised Jango didn't strangle him. "Why do people get married? Why do people have wars? How do fights start? How is falling in love different than friendship? What happens after we train? After war? After dying?”  
He knew now that Jango didn't have the answers to nearly all of those questions. Rex knew now that Jango and the others who helped train them were told not to indulge in fantasy with the boys- that in reality a vast majority of them would die, and encouraging otherwise was bordering on cruelty.   
But he did answer a few.   
Rex remembered it well. It was after a training session, and the others had gone and Rex had stayed to help clean as was his chore for that week.   
"Jango, we talked about marriage, school, families… when do we get to go out and do those things?"   
Jango had sighed, setting down his blasters.  
"Rex, I don't know. When the war is over perhaps. But even then, I'm not sure."  
"When the war is over, why would they keep us?"  
"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows the answers to those questions just yet. Everything is very new and strange, the war, the clones…” he’d put his hands on rex's shoulders, still struggling with the question. "Rex, you have love here, with your brothers. You don't have to worry about finding a place to sleep or something to eat, you’re taken care of and you're protecting innocent people at the same time. There's little more anyone could ask for. There will come a time where you're out in the world on your own, but for now, enjoy the security you have here, hmm?"   
Whenever Rex let his mind wander to what could be, what he was missing out on, he thought of that. In the game of life, he had a lot of boxes checked. If he could keep himself from getting killed, he could live his life smooth sailing and retire. Right?   
Waking up in the med bay, he wasn't so sure. His vision was blurry, and the bright sterile white of the room made it even worse, his eyes trying to adjust. But through the fog he could see machines and droids buzzing and beeping around him, all kinds of tubes and things sticking out of him. His leg was wrapped in heavy bandages soaked in blood, but he couldn't feel any of it. Everything felt like it was wrapped in bandages; his arms, his chest, even his mouth felt lax and fuzzy, like something was restricting him. He tried to move, but a sharp pain squeezed the base of his spine, making him moan.   
The droid lit up, and before long a healer was before him. Through the fog he could tell she was human, but not much else.   
"Rex? It's ok. Don't struggle, you're badly wounded, but you're going to be ok." Rex tried to speak, but his mouth wasn’t forming what he wanted, like the road from his mind to the rest of his body was broken.   
"Rest. You're okay."

Rex woke periodically, for certain treatments or for people speaking. He woke once in the dark to another medic, this time a male.   
"You're wasting time and resources on this clone. He won't live, and even if he does, he won't be the same. Look at his knee-"  
"I didn't ask for your advice, thank you." He heard the woman's voice bark, before a cold rushed through his neck, another stim.   
When he woke next his head was clear, but along with it came strong, pulsating pain in his ribs, his legs. He groaned, trying to bring his hand to his head, but the tubes and wires stopped him. "Kriff" he murmured, and a laugh bubbled from beside the bed. The woman leaned over the rail, adjusting a tube in his arm.   
He reddened, "I'm sorry." He murmured, his throat raw and hoarse.  
"Don't apologize. It's nice to see you awake."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"About a week," she said, sitting on the end of his bed with a small smile.  
"Cody, Bly-"  
"Are both fine and have come by every day." She said gesturing to the table of sweets.  
"I'm your medic, Kaleera." She introduced.  
"Kaleera," he repeated, the dark brown of her eyes warm.   
"Whats happened?"  
"You've broken a few ribs, dislocated your shoulder, and twisted your knee up fairly badly. Your face is fairly banged up but you'll be fine."  
Rex looked down at his knee, black and blue peaking out from beneath the brace. Panic settled low in his chest.   
"Will I be able to go back?"   
She leaned forward, adjusting a wire behind his head. "I think so. It certainly looks that way."   
He looked over at her, watching the monitors by his head. "A bacta tank-"  
"You were having a very hard time breathing in the tank, so we pulled you out. Your lungs are delicate at the moment so we didn't want to chance it."  
"What will happen if I have permanent damage or something-"   
She stood before him, her hand over his own, adjusting the various needles and monitors.   
"Rex, you'll be back on the field. Whatever comes of all this, we’ll figure it out, ok?"   
He nodded, the warmth of her hand on his making him redden.   
“Try to take it one day at a time.”


	2. Accepting Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex comes to and begins to heal

He slept, waking up on occasion to a droid injecting a stim or replacing the bacta patches. It wasn't until Cody came by that he was truly conscious again. He had a ring of stitches around his eye, but looked over Rex worriedly.  
"Kriff, I'm relieved you're awake," he said, his helmet under his arm.  
"Cod'ika." Rex breathed, pain radiating through his chest.  
Cody shifted awkwardly, touching the stitches around his eye absentmindedly "Rex I... I was so worried, when they pulled you out of that bacta tank I thought for sure you were a goner."  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." Rex chuckled, a sharp pain in his chest.  
Cody hung his head, "Rex I, I'm so sorry-"  
"Cody, please. I made all those decisions. Don't apologize."  
"You did punch a superior officer, captain."  
Rex smirked "I have to say, it did feel good." his eyes widened, “Wait, Captain?”  
Cody nodded, “Jango and the others recommended us for leadership. You’re looking at your new Commander.”  
Rex smiled, and Cody returned it, "they were going to make you a commander too, but they weren't sure..." he gestured to the machinery. They weren't sure he was going to make it. Rex bobbed his head. He understood.  
Kaleera entered, a droid behind her.  
"Hello Commander," Kaleera smiled.  
"I'm delighted to see him awake." Cody gestured.  
"Yes, we've had him heavily sedated to help with the pain and to keep him from moving too much. But he seems to be doing alright so we've lightened up on them." She said with a small smile. "How you feeling, Rex?"  
Rex pursed his lips. He was feeling a lot of things, half of which he didn't know how to describe. "Okay," was what he settled for.  
"Okay enough to try some food?" She asked. "Cody can stay and join you if you'd like."  
Cody smiled, and Rex nodded. He wanted to stay with him longer. "Sure. Thank you, Ma'am."  
She brought Cody a small menu, and turned to Rex. "I'd like to start you off with some light broth, how's that sound?"  
He nodded, his stomach not feeling quite right, like it'd been removed and put back in upside down. She brought him his broth and Cody his sandwich and caff.  
"I'll check back in twenty minutes or so, but don't be afraid to call for me, ok?"  
"Thank you." They both called, and Rex looked helplessly down at his broth. His arms felt like they were half what they once were, the grogginess making lifting his spoon seem impossible.  
Cody watched him, worry in the crease between his brows. "Rex-"  
"Don't," Rex sighed, heat creeping into his features.  
"I'm happy to help you, it reflects nothing on you."  
Rex grit his teeth. This situation was going to be tough to handle conscious. Maybe he’d ask to be sedated until it was over. "Its ok Cody." Rex lifted the spoon, dribbling some broth on his tray. He ultimately got it into his mouth, although he was sure most of it was on his tray or his shirt.  
Cody began his sandwich, rambling on about General Kenobi and some of his new men.  
Rex had thought eating again would be a relief, that he'd enjoy the grounding feeling of being a human again. But it felt like tar hitting his stomach. A rock settled, hinting toward the potential for a future stomach cramp, and he pushed the bowl away, the taste of the broth dredging up more nausea.  
"No good?"  
"I'm just not hungry." Rex huffed, shoving the tray.  
Cody sighed, "Rex, I know this sucks, but, please, be patient with yourself. You're pretty mangled, brother, and we need you. So just take it day by day, hmm?"  
Rex nodded, feeling foolish, "you're right, I'm lucky to be alive… I just, don't feel like myself."  
"You will."  
Kaleera returned, a clone medic in tow. “How are you doing?”  
He nodded, looking at the clone medic. “This is my assistant, Kix. He’s my right hand, so if you ever need anything, Kix is your man.” She said and he smiled. She gestured at the tray, “Did you give the broth a try?"  
He nodded, "it… it made me feel nauseous, ma'am." He admitted.  
"The pain killers can do that. Would you like for me to turn the medication level down and if you decide we can turn them back up how's that?" He nodded, and Kix moved to the bag hanging above his head and turned a small knob on the base.  
Kaleera took Rex’s tray. "If you wouldn't mind, Commander, Rex has a few tasks ahead."  
"Of course." Cody said, standing. "We're leaving tomorrow Rex, but I'll see you the moment I get back, ok?"  
Rex nodded, the thought of Cody going into battle while he sat there burned. "Be safe."  
Cody swept from the room, and Kaleera handed the tray to a droid. "I have to change your bandages, how's a shower sound?"  
Rex nodded eagerly. He felt allover sticky somehow.  
Let's get you going, then." Kix unhooked Rex from the machines, wrapping the tubes in Rex's hands in a strange plastic glove. Kaleera wrapped his knee in the same material, but removed the bandages from his bicep.  
"Take your time, Rex. You know your limits."  
He nodded nervously. This would be the true show of how wounded he was. Kix pulled his legs over the side, and there were immediately black spots in his vision, the room spinning. He shut his eyes, and Kaleera’s hand was on his shoulder.  
"Do you want to stay here? There's no rush."  
"No, I want to go." He had to know, he had to see if he could do this.  
Kaleera helping him up onto his feet her hands firm under his armpits. Her chest was against his, and he flushed. He couldn’t say he'd been this close to another person before, never mind a woman. She sat him down in the wheelchair, and Kix took it from her, but not before the door slammed open and people entered, yelling.  
Kix looked out, “looks like a blaster wound.” He said to her.  
“You want it?” she asked.  
“You think I can?” he looked over a her hopefully.  
“I know you can. Go. You know where I am if you need me.”  
Kix smiled and nodded before he took off down the med bay toward an incoming trooper.  
She wheeled Rex to the other side of the med bay. "How are you feeling?" She asked, pulling open the glass door to the showers.  
"Fine." He lied.  
She sighed, turning the wheelchair around to face her. She knelt down to his eye level.  
"You and I are going to be working together to get you through this for quite some time. The sooner you put aside your pride and begin being honest with me, the sooner you'll realize it's in your best interest to do so. I want to help you, so let me. Lying is the easy way out."  
He swallowed. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to be sorry. I’m just letting you know."  
"I feel nauseous, and I'm dizzy. Everything feels strange." He admitted.  
"That pain killer you were on was very intense, so while its not fun, its normal. Once it wears off you’ll feel a bit more like yourself, but pain will come with it, so we need to balance the fuzzy and the pain to find a happy medium for the time being."  
He nodded, smiling, "ok."  
She put her hands out. "Let's get that surgery gown off of you."  
His eyes widened, through his medicated fog it hadn't dawned on him that she'd see him nude.  
"Come now, I've seen it all and more. Unless you’d like to wait for Kix?"  
It seemed like Kix would be quite a while, and the thought of either going back to his bed and having to get up again, or sitting in the wheelchair for that long both seemed unbearable.  
He lifted his arms, resisting the urge to clutch his arms against his chest and refuse. She pulled the gown away from him with expert hands, and he felt exposed. The men were fairly open with their own company, but beyond that they were quite private about their nudity.  
She turned the water on, testing the temperature and smiling back at him. "Do you want to try to wash yourself up before I step in?"  
He nodded, reddening at the idea of her touching his bare skin, and shook the thought away.  
"Yes." He croaked.  
She rolled the mesh wheelchair into the shower, kneeling down to secure the wrap around the bandages at his knee.  
"Enjoy. If you get dizzy or tired just call me, I'll be right outside."  
He bobbed his head and she shut the curtain. He didn't think he'd ever been this alone, even with her on the other side of the curtain. He loved his brothers, but they were always together. He'd always romanticized the idea of privacy, and now that he had it, even for this moment, it was intoxicating. He’d never been without a witness for any action in his life.  
He pumped the body wash and rubbed it methodically over his chest and arms, his arms resisting the small action. He was getting tired fast, and focused on the areas he didn't want her to touch before calling her.  
"Kaleera?"  
"Yes?"  
"I... could you help me?"  
The curtain opened, and he let the water over his back his eyes on the floor. Water dripped down over the back of his head. She could seemingly sense what he was feeling. "It's ok. There's no shame here."  
Rex bobbed his head, and she turned the wheelchair around to face her, and her hands found the body wash.  
"Where did you leave off?"  
"My back, my head, my legs."  
She rubbed the body wash over his back, her soft hands moving in gentle circles. He wasn't sure he'd ever experienced such gentility, but he could sit there for hours. She moved to the top of his head, humming softly.  
"So Rex," she began softly, and he opened his eyes. "What do you do in your downtime?"  
He thought a moment. "Nothing really. Play cards, drink. I don't have much time to myself so I just join the others."  
She smiled. "Now is a wonderful time to explore just that."  
"What?"  
"Who you are."  
He stared at her, and she turned the water off, wheeling him out of the shower. She pulled a towel down from the hook and wiped it expertly over his head and chest and quickly down his legs before settling it in his lap. She wheeled him back to his room, and grabbed pajamas from a cart on her way, setting them on his lap. She shut the door behind her, unfolding the shirt.  
"Arms up."  
He lifted them as high as he could, and she wrangled it over his head gently, making his head spin. "we're gonna get you up and onto the bed in one fluid motion. Stand on your good leg, and let me swing you to sit ok?" He swallowed the bile in his throat and the nausea that bubbled from the idea of the motion.  
"Kaleera." He murmured. But he didn't hear her response. He spilled whatever his body managed to find onto the floor, retching so horribly loud he imagined everyone on the ship heard him. But it was all out of his hands now, his body throwing its contents onto the floor regardless of any protest from him. She helped him lean forward a bit, putting the trash container on the floor before him, and rubbed his back. Once he was finished a droid entered to clean the mess promptly, and she grabbed the towel from his lap, wiping his face. She couldn't have missed the redness that burned his cheeks, his inability to meet her gaze.  
"Don't. You're perfectly alright." She assured him, squeezing his shoulder. "Do you feel ok to try to get into bed, or should I grab Kix and we can get you up there?"  
"I'll try."  
"Great." He took her hand and she pulled him up onto his feet and onto his bottom on the bed in one swift motion. Feeling so naked and exposed he flushed, but she helped him to lie back and had his pajama pants half on before he could even begin to process it. He lifted his bottom for her and she pulled the pants around his waist, followed by the blanket.  
"Thank you." He choked. "For everything."  
"It's my pleasure. Is there anything you want or need before I leave you?"  
He shook his head.  
"Get some sleep, then. I'll be here if you need me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review/subscribe. Next time, Rex gets up, Kaleera gets angry


	3. Who Does He Think He Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets up and sees his first jedi

He spent the following few days letting the pain killer wear off, watching programs and reading whatever he could get his hands on. His datapad was brought up, and he tried to keep himself busy. He read info on his new General, their plans, and his incoming men. When he was out, if he got out, he wanted to be useful, be useful and not a hindrance to his squadron, his General. He wanted to prove that he was capable, even while he was wounded.   
From his open door he could see Kaleera walking around, greeting the men with a child on her hip. He quirked his head. Who?  
He didn't wonder for long, as she entered his room with a knock. "Captain?"   
He looked up.   
"We came to check on you."   
The boy hid his face in her neck, and she smirked. "Rex this is Ash. He's hanging out with me today, wants to see if being a medic might be his thing."  
She sat down in the chair beside the bed, and ash looked sheepishly over her shoulder as she adjusted him on her leg.   
"Ash," Rex repeated. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
He looked up at Rex, blushing. "You too, sir."  
He smiled, and she set ash down on the end of the bed.   
"Alright, sweetheart, do you remember what I said about fluids?"  
"Umm… that 16 liters is the default?" She nodded.   
"Very good. Why don't you take the fluid and attach it to the pump?"  
Ash grabbed the bag with a shaking hands, and Kaleera pulled the holder down. He put it in the holder, and she turned on the pump to Rex's IV in his shoulder.  
"Good job!" She smiled, and he looked sheepishly at Rex.  
"Thank you," Rex smiled. It was strange to him, seeing brothers so young helping him.   
She pointed to the center cart in the medical wing. "Can you count the bacta patches for me, honey?"   
Ash nodded nervously, trotting off toward the cart. She turned back to Rex. "Bandage change."  
He nodded, and she rolled his shirt up. She peeled the bandage from his chest wound and poured a disinfectant over it, catching it with a clean towel.  
"How's it look?" He asked.   
"It's looking good," she smiled.  
"Good enough to put me back on the field?"  
She nodded, "I think so. Well know for sure when we get you up."  
He frowned, and she squeezed his arm. "Rex, it's going to be ok. I promise."  
"How can you promise when you don't know if I'll be field ready?” he asked, trying to hide the irritability from his tone.  
She pursed her lips. "Because I'm going to do everything in my power to see that it happens. If it's not possible, I'm still going to ensure that you get a position worthy of you, Rex. I'm yet to lose a patient to termination or support staff. You're going to get your time, Rex. You're going to be alright."   
He felt like crying. Why didn’t he ask her sooner? "Thank you, Ma’am."   
"No need to thank me. Just keep your head up and do what you're told." She smirked.  
"Yes, of course, Ma'am."   
She smiled and pulled up his pant leg gently. "Let's get this patched and you moving."  
Bly swept around the corner, and Rex's eyes widened.  
"I'm so sorry," he stuttered, and backtracked.   
"No!" Rex called. "It's ok!"  
Bly walked back around and peeked cautiously.  
"We're just changing bandages." Kaleera laughed, opening the bacta patch. Bly entered and set his helmet down on the table.  
"You're looking better" Bly smiled.  
"So are you, now that you know there’s no blood." Rex winked and Bly laughed.  
“I’m a little squeamish with blood, Ma’am,” Bly explained.  
She shook her head, “I’ll be sure to remember that for your next visit.” She said as she applied the patch to his knee, wrapping a stretchy bandage around it to hold it in place.  
“We’re getting Rex up today,” she said, offering him her hand. “So you got here just in time.”  
For Rex to say he was nervous would be an obscene understatement. This was his moment of truth. He could work with pain, that was no problem, but what if his knee couldn’t support his weight? What if something didn’t heal right?  
“You ready, Captain?”  
He bobbed his head, and she offered him her hands. He took them, and she pulled him to the side of the bed. She smelled of some sort of fruity, floral shampoo he couldn’t quite place, and the smell of the clean sheets of the med bay. He took a deep breath, enjoying the comforting scent.  
She broke his reverie. “You’re going to feel dizzy and strange, that’s normal, you haven’t stood in quite a while. Put your weight on your good leg, and test the other, ok?”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, letting her help him up onto his good leg. It did feel strange, he felt weirdly tall, and the bottom of his foot had pins and needles. He swayed a bit, and Bly caught his elbow.  
“When you’re ready, you can try the other.”  
He gently set his other foot down, pain shooting up his leg. He winced, and she adjusted her hold on him.   
"Kaleera-" he grit nervously from between his clenched teeth.  
“Try again,” she cooed.  
He set the foot down again, and this time he wasn’t met with immediate pain. It was sore, but doable. He lowered his weight onto it, and it wasn’t until it was nearly his full weight that it began to really hurt him.   
“Can I try to take a few steps?”  
She nodded, and Bly watched, ready to help catch him.   
Rex took the step, pain in his knee, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He grit his teeth and limped toward the door. His next step was off to the side a bit too much, and he lost his balance, Bly catching his shoulder.  
“Are you getting tired?” She asked.  
He nodded defeated. Two steps! How pathetic.   
She helped him back to the bed, Bly carrying more of his weight than he was. He sat, and she smiled. “That was wonderful. You’re far better than I anticipated.”  
His eyes widened. “With all due respect, Ma’am, I only took two steps.”  
She laughed, “yes, but that was two more than I expected. I didn’t think the joint was healed well enough just yet but I was wrong.”  
He smiled despite his embarrassment, and she put her hands on her hips. “I’ll let you two have some time.”  
“Actually, Ma’am I have to be going. I’m leaving on a mission with General Secura, I came to say goodbye.”  
Disappointment bloomed in Rex’s chest. Another brother off to fight while he… sat. Ruminating.  
“Ahh, well, good luck, brother. Come back in one piece,” Rex said with a feigned smile.  
“Thanks. I’m looking forward to having you on the field with us.”  
Bly said his goodbyes to Kaleera and Ash returned with a box of Bacta patches. She took the box from him, and Kix came running in.   
“Doc, Outside, the council, they’re talking to the Kaminoans and-”  
She handed the box back to Ash. “I’ll be right back.”  
Ash stood there awkwardly, watching Kaleera go through the doors to the conference room.  
Rex scratched his neck, not sure what to say.  
“So you wanna be a medic, huh kid?”  
Ash spun around, “Yes, sir.”  
Rex bobbed his head. "I hope one day you and I will be in the same company. I can tell you're smart."  
Ash smiled, and Rex busied himself with his datapad, hoping to appear busy. He didn't know what to say, nor did he want to. He'd done enough talking for the day and simply wanted some rest.   
Before long Kaleera stormed through the door, making ash flinch.  
"Who the fuck do they think they are?" She yelled at no one in particular, and Kix trailed after her.   
"What makes them think they have the right to decide-" and the door to her office slammed behind them.  
A jedi entered just then, and Rex watched intently. He was a zabrak, his skin a light orange decorated with ornate black tattoos. Horns peaked through his black hair, held high in a messy knot on the back of his head. His long gray robes and shoulder armor did nothing to hide his lightsaber, a bent platinum hilt at his waist. He looked over at Rex and Ash, being the bed closest to the door.  
"Do you know where Kaleera went?" His deep voice asked, his red eyes cruel and impatient.  
"Her office." Rex said, not looking away.  
He started in that direction, not another word uttered, and Rex nodded to Ash. "Who's that?"  
"Doctor Kaleera's friend. He's always here looking for her."  
A rock settled in Rex's stomach, and his curiosity with the jedi soured.


	4. Boots On The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets out of bed and out onto the field

Rex didn’t see Kaleera again after she stormed through, not for another three days. Instead, Kix was caring for him. Rex had understood that things come up and she was a busy doctor, but he was curious. When Kix entered yet another morning, he felt like it was appropriate to ask.  
“Is Kaleera alright?”  
Kix smirked, pulling down one of the tubes from the ceiling that was attached to his hand. “Am I not good enough for you?”  
Rex opened his mouth to protest, but Kix shook his head. “I’m kidding, Captain. She’ll be returning today. She went to Coruscant to meet with the Jedi Council.”  
Rex’s eyes widened. Coruscant? Jedi? “Why?”  
Kix looked at him, “she’s working with them on something.”  
Rex knew a lying face anywhere. “Come on, Kix, I’m not gonna tell everyone. I’m just curious.”  
Kix pursed his lips, “She’s trying to get the clones more rights.”  
Rex's eyes widened. “Rights?”  
“Yeah, right now the Kaminoans just… terminate ‘defective’ clones,” he said, whispering, “She’s trying to get us more rights, but they don’t like it. They say its inefficient.”  
“Defective? Defective how?”  
“Like, if you got blinded in battle, or, if you were born with one arm.”  
“Ahh.” Rex knew this, of course, the kaminoans weren’t ashamed of their methods. He was, however, hoping Kix had a little more information. Just what rights were they aiming for?  
“Is that why that jedi ran through here? The zabrak?”  
“Rin? Nah he’s…” Kix shook his head.  
“He’s what?”  
“He’s… he’s here for Kaleera. You know,” he tilted his head.   
Rex wanted it crystal clear. “They’re a couple?”  
Kix shrugged, “I don’t really know, I just know they’re together a little more than simple friends.”  
Rex bobbed his head, and Kix looked down at Rex’s hand. “Want to surprise her when she comes in?”  
Rex’s eyebrow twitched. “How?”  
“Lets take these IVs out and get you moving.”  
Rex had walked a bit the last few days, but he hadn’t quite left his room. “Sure.”  
Kix removed the IVs, Rex stroking his hand, and Kix left, pushing in some kind of walker.  
“Ready?”  
Rex nodded, and Kix pulled him up onto his feet with surprising strength. “Hold onto it. When you get tired…” he folded down a small seat. “You can rest without having to worry about coming back to the room.”  
Rex smiled, “thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I have to stick with you for a bit but in the next few days you should have full reign of the medbay, free to tear it apart.”  
Rex took the walker in his hands, testing his weight on his bad knee. Kix followed him from the room, patiently walking behind him. A few of the other men looked over from the gurneys in the main bay. Most of them probably hadn’t seen anyone leave any of the long term rooms.  
“When is she coming in?” Rex asked, but the opening door answered his question. Kaleera entered the medbay, a cup of caff in her hand.   
“Rex?”  
He looked up at her with a smile, tottering slowly toward her. She was smiling, her free hand on her cheek. “Rex! I can’t believe it!”  
He chuckled, reddening, “its not much but-”  
“Its wonderful!”  
She put her hand gently on his shoulder, “Kix really motivated you while I was gone.”  
Rex thought back to how boring the medbay was without her. No.  
“I used you as an incentive,” Kix said, and Rex wanted to turn around and punch him.  
“Me?” She laughed, “I think that’s the first and last time anyone ever looks forward to seeing me in this place!”  
Rex wanted to crawl underneath the bacta-cart and never come out. He’d get Kix for this.  
“Well I think this is good reason to celebrate, don’t you?”  
Rex looked over at her, “Celebrate, Ma’am?”  
“Are you up for a little more walking?” She asked, setting her caff down.  
He was. He was sore, but it felt incredible to do something on his own. He nodded.  
“Let’s go.” She dismissed Kix, and she and Rex walked from the medbay out into the hall.   
“How are we celebrating?” he asked, looking at the droid scooting along beside her.  
“There’s dessert in the Cafeteria today, I figured we could go snag some.”  
Rex swallowed. The cafeteria was quite far. She walked patiently behind him. “How was the last couple of days?”  
Boring. Lonely. Long.  
"Alright," he said, and stopped, trying to catch his breath.  
"Take a break," she insisted, and he sat on the little attached stool. "Anything exciting happen? Besides you walking, of course."  
He shook his head, "just the usual stuff."  
He stood, but swayed, his knee sore. "I'm getting tired." He said with a huff.  
"Sit," she said as she pushed him back onto the seat.   
"I can have the gh-7 bring a wheelchair." She said. "You've walked quite far."   
Rex sighed.  
She sent for the chair, and checked her datapad. When the droid returned she helped him into it and gave the walker to the droid to return to his room.  
"You've done incredibly well the last few days. Don't get down on yourself."  
They paused a moment, letting Rex have a moment to catch his breath, and she pushed the chair gently toward the cafeteria. Very few people were inside when they arrived, and Kaleera parked him at a table, before running off to grab dessert. He looked down at his hands, and before he knew it she was back, setting the dessert down before him.  
"Since we are celebrating, I think it's a good time to talk about your reintegration plan."   
He looked up at her, “Already?”  
She smiled, “yes. You’re up and walking, your tests and imaging look great, its just getting that knee moving now and loosening it up. While I was gone, I talked to your CO and talked about what you can do on the field for the last part of your healing. We don’t have to hold you hostage here any longer.”  
He blinked. He was finally going onto the field.   
“Who is my CO?”  
“General Obi Wan Kenobi of the 501st, and Commander Cody.”  
Rex smiled. Cody. She returned it, squeezing his shoulder. “Congratulations, Rex.”  
“You met Kenobi?”  
She nodded, “He seems very nice, understanding. He was more than happy to work through a plan with me to ensure you heal well while you’re getting used to being on the field.”  
He nodded, and She took a bit of her cake, “You’re in good hands, Rex.”  
He bobbed his head, worry clouding his excitement. What ifs were floating around his mind, taunting him.   
“And you’re staying here?” He asked, a small spark of hope that maybe she’d be on the field as well.  
“I am. But Kix will be joining you now that he’s completed his training.”  
He nodded, glad to have at least one person he knew by his side. 

The following week Rex was up and ready to go, dressed in his blacks. He was shaking, pacing around the med bay. This would be his life now. Whatever walked through the door, that was it. There would be no more relaxing afternoons reading in his room, or a peaceful lunch with Kix or Kaleera. He'd be at the mercy of the war, now.  
Kaleera was watching him from her desk, but he didn’t care. He was scared.  
“Rex, you’re going to pace a bare spot on my floor, soldier.”  
He looked over at her, and she smirked. “Lighten up, they’ll be impressed with you right off the bat I’m sure.”  
He sighed, and the door slid open. Cody.  
He smiled, “Rex’ika,” He smiled, embracing him. “You ready?”  
Rex nodded, “My armor-”  
“Cody gestured to the bag on his back, and set it on the bed, unzipping it. He handed Rex a helmet, blue jaig eyes freshly painted staring back at him.  
“Cody…”  
“You more than earned ‘em.”  
Rex ran his finger over it, and Kenobi entered. Rex saluted him, and Kenobi smiled. He had stern eyes, but there was kindness in them. The jedi emblem gleamed in the artificial light of the med bay, and Rex's throat constricted. This was the real thing.   
“Its a pleasure to meet you, Captain. I’ve heard nothing but praise about you and I’m delighted to have you on our team.”  
“Thank you, Sir,” Rex nodded, and Kaleera came over. Rex pulled on his armor, and Kenobi talked to Kaleera about Rex’s health.   
“The structural damage to Rex’s knee is all but entirely healed, but as we spoke about, he’ll still need to ease into using it and getting the muscles flexible again,” She explained, and General Kenobi nodded, his hand stroking his beard.  
Clipping his helmet to his belt, Rex stood at attention, his heart pounding. This felt like his room, and he was leaving it, free floating again, sleeping wherever and whenever he could. Everything was about to change forever, and he suddenly wished he'd savored those quiet moments in the medbay.  
“I’ll let you say goodbye, Rex, we’ll see you at the hangar.” General Kenobi said.  
“Yes, sir. Thank you.”  
Cody and Kenobi left the medbay, and he turned to Kaleera, red.  
“I don’t know how to thank you…”  
“Don’t. It was my absolute pleasure spending this time with you.”  
He smiled sadly, “I’m really going to miss you.” He said, before redding further.   
“I’m going to miss you. Stay safe out there, and remember you can always write or visit me when you’re around.”  
He nodded, and he wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you.”  
He released her and hurried out the door, wiping the tears that gathered in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Rex adjusts


	5. Chapter 5: A Year Flies By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has been gone a year, and his reunion with Kaleera is more than he anticipated

Rex got used to his position in the 501, moving onto his own company once Anakin became a general. He felt that was where he truly could shine, Anakin encouraging him to speak his mind and think critically instead of simply taking orders. He wrote to Kaleera once a week, even at times when he couldn't send them in remote, desolate places too far to send. They kept him grounded… kept him sane. Even if he never sent them the habit was cathartic. In those down times before a battle when he thought he'd lose it, they kept him occupied. He wrote her physical letters- he didn't want records of everything he said going to Anakin- it was private. She did the same, and he kept his favorites of hers in the pocket on his kamas. one read:

"Dear Rex,

I'm happy to hear that you've gotten you're own company. I always knew that someone would notice how intelligent you are and capture your potential. From all the games you bested me at in the med bay, I know you're a great strategist. Things have been quiet here, and I suppose that's a good thing, but I have to admit- I do miss having you around. I hope you're doing well."

He missed her; it was something he'd wished he could ignore. But he often caught himself visualizing her smile, trying to hear her voice. Especially when things got rough and he wasn't sure how much more he could take, he'd relive a moment they'd shared, a conversation they'd had. He'd never thought of returning to Kamino, except when he thought of visiting her. He'd gotten accustomed to the distance, her face a distant memory. But her letters never ceases to give him butterflies, a childlike grin on her face. She was a piece of joy, untouched by the horrors of what he'd done and seen. She allowed him to be Rex, and somehow made him feel special doing it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been so long, that when Anakin told them Kamino was under attack, Rex didn't hold back.

"That's our home," he pressed. The thought of something happening to her… he pushed the thought away. "It's personal."

It wasn't until after the battle on Kamino, after all the droids were dead and Ventress had fled, that he allowed himself to seek her out. A large part of him was worried about her safety; after Kaliida Shoals he knew the separatists weren't above targeting the wounded. But the other part of him was sweaty palms, knots in his stomach. What if she'd changed? What if she wasn't interested in seeing him, and the letters were somehow a farce? He shook his head. That was absurd, right? But it was a thought he couldn't shake. He walked down the halls, nodding to men he'd never met, knowing one day they could be in the 501st. After being away for so long, Kamino felt claustrophobic. He liked the small freedoms granted to him by Anakin when he was able.

He entered the med bay, and her back was turned, talking to one of her assistants at the front medic station. Her hair had grown much longer, he noticed, hoping it was the only thing that had changed. The sight of her took his breath away. She'd been an extension of his imagination for so long, that seeing her again in person, standing before her, it was almost too much. She was commanding, intoxicating.

She turned, tilting her head.

"Can I help you?"

His stomach fell. Why would she know his face? He was one in a million, more than a million, clones, many of which had passed through. He reddened, backing away. Then it dawned on him. She's never seen him in his armor, never mind his phase two armor. He took a deep breath, and pulled off his helmet, his face heating up. What if she still didn't know him?

She tilted her head, smiling. "Rex?"

He smiled. She did know him. She opened her arms, and he rushed into them, pulling her into his grasp. Her touch was like water to a flame, such an immediate relief. His mouth fell open, surprised at how previously unaware he was of how much he needed her touch. His fingers curled around her shirt, and he hid his face in her hair, breathing deep. He couldn't hold her close enough, couldn't get enough of her.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered, reddening. He sounded absurd.

Apparently she didn't think so. She laughed a bit. "I've missed you too." She released him, taking his face in her hands. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling.

"Do you have anything you need to be doing?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. General Skywalker told us to get some rest."

She smiled. "Good. How about we get dinner and catch up?"

He smiled, and she shouted to one of her assistants that she was done for the day, leading him down a wing that had been added since his last visit.

They turned into the officer's mess, some of the men looking up at them. They greeted Kaleera, and she led him through the line. Rex grabbed a meatloaf and a side of mash, his stomac hgrowling for actual food. He'd eaten rations for so long that he was a bit worried he'd spoil himself. She grabbed him a drink and they sat at the table in the far corner, drawing weird looks and raised eyebrows. She handed him his drink, setting down her own as she pulled in her chair.

"Thank you." He blushed, still feeling cold since they'd separated after their embrace. They chat idly about their recent work until dinner was finished and they sat together at the table. Rex hung on her every word, enjoying the glimmer in her eyes, the care behind her smile. She seemed happy he was here. For what reason he wasn't sure. She was around clones every day. But his heart warmed regardless.

"This is really good." Rex said, not wishing for the meal to end and his return to the 501st.

He smiled, and a small droid came by and took their dishes.

She watched him, her eyes thoughtful. "What's on your mind?"

He flushed and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Rex. You still have the same worry face."

He smiled a bit, before sighing. "I don't want to go back."

She sighed sadly. "I don't want you to either." She shrugged. "Why don't you stay the night? We can have breakfast in the morning before you go."

Rex's eyes widened. Him, spend the night… here? With her? His late night thoughts that drifted to what ifs and forbidden futures had led him here, bit he never dared to think he'd ever even be in the same building with her again.

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms down here instead of in the barracks. I'm working the overnight tonight, so, in the morning we can grab breakfast before you go."

She smirked. "Its your choice. I thought you might like an opportunity for some privacy."

Privacy. He hadn't had it since his stay in the medical bay. "I'd love to. Thank you."

They cleaned up their mess and Rex grabbed his helmet, following her. She led him back to the medical bay and down the hallway behind it, where the visiting medics and doctors stayed. She pushed open the door, the plain bed barely visible before she flicked on the light.

"The fresher is through there, you can give your blacks to the droid he;ll clean them up for you." She opened a drawer in a dresser beside the door and pulled out a plain shirt and sweats.

"I'll be at the medical station if you need me at all."

"Thank you," He sputtered.

She smiled, "of course. Good night."

He went into the fresher, tossing his blacks onto the floor and turning on the water. He washed the sweat and ash from his skin, taking a moment to relish in his current situation.

He smiled. He'd daydreamed about this, what it'd be like to have his own place, share his life with someone who cared, even a relationship. He'd only heard of such things, since the Jedi lived very similar lives to the clones. He'd always been fed a lot of 'when the war is over', but with his lifespan and odds of survival, he'd accepted defeat, instead allowing himself to daydream in the long hours of downtime they faced. Something as simple as what type of clothing he'd wear as a civilian could keep his mind occupied in the tense moments where the silence threatened to eat up his mind.

He ran the body wash over his shoulders and neck, taking a moment to enjoy a shower without a dozen men waiting for him to get out. He loved his men, they were his brothers, the only people that understood him. But there was always the element of 'the job'. There were professionalism and ranks to be upheld. it out a dent in the potential to be a family, an invisible wall of red tape and orders.

He shut off the water, running the towel over his head and chest. He pulled on the pajamas, frowning again at the suspected source. He climbed into the guest bed. It was incredibly soft. His durasteel bunk had a thin layer of foam over it, and that was when he could sleep in his bunk and not on the ground somewhere. He pulled the blankets up around him, closing his eyes.

He could not sleep.

It was too quiet.

He scolded himself. Even peace wasn't peaceful to him. It was absolutely silent. Silence had always been dangerous for him, his mind playing tricks on him. He began to think of the possibilities of everything, consequences and nightmares. He got out of bed, getting on the floor to do push-ups. If he got physically tired enough, he'd sleep. Right? He counted, trying to drown out the particular sound he'd heard one of his brothers make when debris went through his armor. Screaming. Gurgling, moaning. The smells.

Stop. He willed his mind, his arms burning. Stop.

But another image seeped through the wall, a quick flash of eyes frozen open in death.

He shook his head, rolling over to switch to sit ups. Stop stop stop….

Rex?

He spun around so fast he bumped his head on the bedframe.

Kaleera stood there, arms crossed. "You ok?"

He reddened.

"I was up. I heard you grunt a few times and wanted to make sure you were ok."

He scrambled to his feet. "It's uhh, it's just so quiet."

She bobbed her head, "I told you to come get me right?" She waved her hand and he followed her into the rec room where she turned on the holo. She turned it down, low enough for him to hear but not too much, and he sat. She pulled a large blanket from behind the couch and tossed a pillow on the end. He followed her instruction and he lie down, letting her cover him with the blanket. It smelled like her, and he took a deep breath. She sat beside him, just after his knees, her legs drawn up onto the couch. She was on the other end, her legs reservedly tucked beside her, but the warmth of her body was comforting.

He listened to the holo, her presence and warmth pulling him to sleep.

He woke the next morning to the smell of caff and pancakes, the sun streaming in. He sat up, stretching his shoulder.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Morning."

He stood, scratching his head. The realization that'd he'd be leaving that morning made his stomach sink.

"Caff?"

He nodded, and she walked him a cup, joining him at the table with their pancakes. He looked at her silently, momentarily pretending this could be everyday, time spent with someone he cared for, and who cared for him, who wasn't his superior or subordinate. Someone who wasn't obligated to be in his presence. Was it too much to ask, to live platonically beside her? Even for a short time?

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him over her mug.

He sighed. "You've spoiled me, I hate to leave."

She smiled, "life changes so quickly. This time next year you could be a criminal on the streets of Coruscant or something."

He laughed and she dipped her caff. He had a spur of bravery with that statement, and blurted, "am I the only clone you write to?"

She looked up. "Yes. Why?"

He flushed, "that's none of my business, I'm sorry-"

"Why do you ask?" She asked again.

"I just, I couldn't figure out why you were writing to me, so I figured maybe you wrote to more clones, I don't know."

She shook her head. "I offered to write to you, Rex, because, in addition to enjoying having you on the ward, I wanted to help ease you into leaving the healing ward after spending so much time here. The Republic is so brutal with changes and demands that I think they forget clones are humans. However, I kept writing to you because I liked it. I enjoy our friendship."

He blushed, "I'm one clone-"

"Yes but you're you, Rex. Like any other people, I'm going to be compatible with some clones and not with others. You and I seemed to hit it off, so now we're friends. It has nothing to do with you being a clone or not."

He smiled, "I thought you didn't recognize me yesterday."

She laughed, light reaching her eyes, "I did, but I was afraid to assume it was you just because of the jaig eyes. Especially since you weren't supposed to be there last I heard." She said pointedly, poking him in the chest.

He smirked, "it was a last minute decision. That's Skywalker for you."

She walked him back to the troop transport, offering him an embrace before he left. He pulled her into his arms, her feet off the ground. He wanted to remember this, remember how she felt in his arms. It could be the last time... He shook the thought away.

She laughed, and he set her down, sighing.

"I hope I get to see you sooner than a year."

She put her hands on either side of his helmet. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing is quick for now but will slow down after introductions and such :) thanks for reading


	6. On and Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets what he wants- and faces the consequences

The following two months were far more difficult than Rex could anticipate. They lost so many men that they were getting shinies straight from Kamino, barely old enough to be there. He'd seen so many of his men, his brothers, die. The quality of his sleep, and even his free time, had deteriorated. When he was planetside he drank to keep the thoughts and visions away, and at night, when he did sleep, he woke screaming at times, soaked in his own sweat. He wasn't alone. Jesse and Fives often did the same, his bunkmates, his brothers.  
Kix had it worse. He and the other medics were overwhelmed, losing men they usually wouldn't to a cruel game of chance. He was a good man, of course he blamed himself, regardless of Rex’s countless reassurances.  
Things were going downhill, along with their morale. The shinies were young, the padawan were younger, and the casualties went up. Even the food had fallen to ration bars more often than not. 

When the Battle of Sullust hit and the Resolute was destroyed, Rex was certain the face of the 501st would change. They’d lost over a hundred men, hundreds more wounded. It was a small number when considering the number of men onboard, but far larger when you took into account the shrinking 501st.  
A medical frigate met the vigilance star destroyer just within republic boundaries. The vigilance was carrying a large amount of the survivors of the resolute and all of the wounded.  
Rex learned in their debrief meeting that the frigate had every doctor and medic from Kamino onboard- the only remaining medical personnel that wasn’t in the field on active duty. It was far too many wounded for the team of twenty, but Anakin and Obi Wan were impressed with the efficiency of the team, Anakin awarding Kix with a week of leave once they’d returned to Coruscant.  
Anakin looked to Rex, "You spent a lot of time in Kamino’s medical facility. Anyone you think could handle the 501st?"  
Rex’s mind whirred, and he had to take a breath. He'd be putting her in danger if he brought her into the field, but he had to be honest. "I really only worked with Kix and with Doctor Kaleera."  
Anakin nodded, "how was she?"  
"She's the Chief Officer, she's incredible. Fast, kind, tough." She thought of her screaming at the holo. A little short tempered. But he'd hold that one.  
"I'll talk to her once things quiet down on the frigate. The 501st has quite a reputation, maybe she'll join us. Hopefully no one else has nabbed her up."  
"Are other divisions having heavy casualties as well, Sir?" Cody asked.  
Obi Wan nodded, "we’re running low on everyone. Medics, mechanics, doctors, clones. Even Jedi."  
Rex nodded. He'd know that was why Anakin had been forced to take ahsoka. Why she was a commander at such a young age. 

Rex didn’t see General Skywalker again until the final dinner before they’d be returning to Coruscant.  
"Gentlemen." He’d called to the men, all seated in the mess. Torrent company looked up, and Kaleera was standing before then in uniform. A form fitting dark green jumpsuit with her medics badge beside the commander sigil on her shoulder. "I'd like to introduce you to doctor Kaleera. She's to be the head medic for the 501st. With her, we gain an additional dozen medics. With her leadership, our medics will be more efficient, helping to take some of the load from Kix and his team, and saving more lives. On that note, more medics means more medics in the field. While all your lives are valuable, please take into account that if the healer in your company is wounded, the company is at risk, so please keep that in mind. Thank you."  
The men clapped for Kaleera and the dozen medics behind her. Some were clones, others were not, including a twi'lek woman.  
Rex’s face heat up, and his stomach fluttered. If the healer in your company is wounded. Rex’s mind flashed to Kaleera, bleeding on the ground, her eyes frozen in death. She’d be with Anakin, of that he was certain, and with Anakin went Rex. How would he focus? He’d be looking for her, worrying about her, like he was now, watching her walk down the main aisle to greet a few men. The Twi’lek woman behind her sat beside Sargent Appo, his hand clapping her shoulder in greeting. These healers knew these men, it would be wonderful for morale. He swallowed. Everyone else’s morale. Why did he mention her to Anakin? He could have simply named Kix and left her out of the 501st. But this wasn’t about him, it was about keeping his men alive, and Kaleera had a team attached to her. It was the best chance the 501st had. But Rex would be paying the price.  
Kaleera walked down the center aisle, Kix in tow. Her brow’s were knit, her head titled to better hear whatever it was Kix was rattling off to her. Without a word to anyone, Kaleera left the mess and returned to the Med Bay.  
Rex, on the contrary, spent a majority of his evening in the mess. After dinner he’d returned to his bunk. When sleep, predictably, evaded him, he returned to the mess, nursing a cup of decaf and reading his datapad, catching up on the statistics of other battles as well as the damage done during their own. It was silent; one other clone sat in the far corner, leaned against the wall with his hat over his face, most likely sleeping.  
“Hey, Captain.” He spun around, and Kaleera was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips.  
“Kaleera,” he breathed, his hand on his chest. “You scared me.”  
She smirked, sitting across from him at the table. “Sorry.” she laughed quietly. She had deep circles around her eyes, her skin pale.  
“Why aren’t you asleep?” She asked, her dark hair up in a messy ponytail.  
Rex shrugged, “I just can’t sleep, that’s all.”  
She closed her eyes, sighing. “I was worried about you, I didn’t see you when I boarded earlier or in the mess, I thought maybe something had happened to you in the battle.”  
He looked up at her and blinked, surprised. “I saw you in the mess,” he said after a moment, “but you and Kix looked busy so I figured I’d catch you another time.”  
She smiled. "Well be in Coruscant tomorrow. Are you getting leave?"  
Rex shrugged. "The weekend, then it's back to the ship."  
"Have any plans? I'd love to catch up."  
He stared. Did he fall asleep? Was this some sort of dream?  
“I usually just go to 79s with a few of my men-” he explained. “You’re welcome to join us, or we could do something else-”  
“I’d be happy to join you,” She smiled again, “It’ll give me a chance to get better acquainted with some of the men.”  
Rex smiled a little, before the vision of her bleeding, screams in his ears distracted him, and he shook his head. Stop.  
“Are you alright?”  
He nodded, “Tired. Its been a tough month.” It wasn’t a lie.  
“Why don’t you come over to the medic lounge, maybe you can catch a nap on the couch like last time, hmm?”  
He’d never slept like he had that night. “Ok.”  
He followed her down the hall, her small form seemed so fragile. Why would he suggest her? Why did he have to drag her into danger? She wasn’t trained for this, and he wasn’t sure he could protect her.  
She pushed open the door and turned on the holo, the hum familiar, and his shoulders fell.  
"Come," she said and pulled the same blanket from behind the sofa.  
"This is yours?" He realized.  
"Yes,"  
She looked at him sadly. "It's my master's when I was young."  
"Master?"  
He lie down, pulling the blanket up around him. She sat beside him, her eyes far off.  
"Yes. My parents sold me when I was very young, and I became part of an outlaw gang in the outer rim. They gave me to the leader's wife, Neehla, and she taught me medicine. When they died in a fire fight, I came to Coruscant to learn real medicine."  
She looked to Rex, "but that was a long time ago."  
He looked away, and she rested her hand on his knee, watching the holo. "I sleep here often. My own room is too dark, too quiet."  
He looked to her. "You and I have the same problem."  
She smiled, "you're always welcome up here, Rex."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He woke the following morning, looking up at the unforgiving fluorescent lights. His neck was sore, which he'd grown used to, sleeping on the ground as often as he did. He looked down, Kaleera was asleep, her head rested on his hip. A pang of guilt made him frown. He should have been considerate and let her sleep comfortably. She shifted and he watched her, taking the opportunity to drink in her presence. Her hair was over her face, and rex reached out to brush it away. Her hair was so soft, far smoother than he'd anticipated. He brushed it gently behind her ear, his fingers lingering. He wanted to pretend that this was their house and that they were alone, living peacefully on some far off country, untouched by the war. He thought of Cut Lawquane, and he sighed.  
"Kaleera!"  
She leapt from his lap, nearly falling to the floor. A medic was in the doorframe.  
"Kaleera, it's Blair, his heart rate's fallen and his blood pressure is-"  
She turned to Rex, "Come get me at 18:00, ok?"  
Rex nodded, his heart still pounding, and she was gone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rex walked up to the medical bay, and Kaleera was at the medic station, writing something in her data pad. She looked up and Rex leaned against the counter. His hands were clammy, his stomach in knots. He knew they were just going to 79s, but it felt like so much more. They were going out, as people, for enjoyment. It felt strange… he didn't want to screw it up, to screw up their potential to be real life friends.  
"Hey!" She said, standing. "Give me just a sec to change."  
He nodded, and she talked to one of the other medics before walking down the hall to the medics quarters. She emerged wearing a form fitting pair of black pants and a light green shirt that hugged her waist. Rex blushed. She had her hair nice and was wearing a bit of makeup… he'd never seen her like that.  
"Ready?"  
He nodded, leading her down to the speeders. Only Rex and Cody were permitted to use them while planetside.  
"Have you been on one?" He asked.  
She shook her head, a glimmer in her eyes. He got on, starting the speeder. She climbed on behind him, her arms wrapping around his chest. He stiffened, forcing himself not to flinch. The strength of her embrace warmed him, and he accelerated. She gasped, her fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt, pulling herself closer against his back. He did his best to ignore her and focus on not crashing, but the pressure of her grasp was holding at the forefront of his mind. They sped past pedestrians, stopped speeder and ships. It was dark already, and the glowing lights of the strip lit up the road. He pulled up alongside 79s, securing the speeder to the rung. She got off, laughing. "That was fun."  
He smiled, "come on."  
She followed him in, and before rex even had time to take in the room, Jesse was waving his arms at one of the nearby booths. "Guys! Over here!" He yodeled and Kaleera snorted.  
Rex sighed, "they're excited you're joining us."  
She walked out ahead of him, greeting them. Kix, Jesse, Fives, and Echo were seated, greeting them with cheers.  
Rex sat beside Cody and Kaleera beside fives. The music was loud, the bass blaring through the bar and over their table of drinks. Kix pushed one toward Kaleera, and Cody toward rex.  
"You know me too well," she smiled at Kix, sipping her drink.  
“Guys, this is Kaleera, Kaleera, Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix and of course, Cody.”  
She nodded at the group, and they chorused their hellos and welcomes.  
Fives leaned over to say something to her and she laughed, responding. Cody nudged him.  
"I'm glad you came. I think a night out will do you good."  
"Me too." Rex said quietly, watching fives and Kaleera chat in his peripheral vision. Kix and Jesse were in their own little world, nursing drinks and watching the room while they murmured to each other.  
"Do they have food here?" Kaleera shouted to the group.  
Kix nodded, "yeah, I'll grab you some, you want another drink too?"  
She nodded and got up to let him out.  
"Thank you!"  
He nodded and returned with a few trays of appetizers.  
Their booth was close to the dance floor, therefore close to the bar, and got a view of everything going on. There were always men and women of every species trying to seduce the men into getting them drinks or to leave with them. The clones, were of course, advised against this. They were forbidden from having relationships of any kind outside of the GAR. They were distracting and dangerous- a clone getting someone pregnant would be expensive for the Republic. Rex nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. It was a rule that was generally followed; he’d never seen or heard of anyone in the 501st leaving 79s with someone, and Cody had never mentioned anyone, either. They stuck to watching. There were always a few clones that got completely drunk and hung all over the scantily clad women. Rex wanted to say that he was unaffected by those sights, but he’d be a droid if he were, and he knew the others felt the same way, eyes lingering a bit too long on a clone making out with a twi’lek in a very short dress at the bar.  
As the night went on and drinks and snacks disappeared, the men loosened up. They told humiliating stories and poked fun at one another, Kaleera laughing and smiling. SHe and Fives chat and smiled, and Rex couldn’t look away. She was here with him, why would she-  
He stopped himself, shaking his head. She wasn’t his date, they weren’t here together. It was good she was bonding with the men, especially Fives. He was an ARC trooper, a popular one that carried the opinions of many of the men in the 501st. If he liked her, he’d get the others to as well, making her job easier and his men healthier and happier.  
He frowned.  
A song came on that had Kaleera on her feet.  
"Come on, one of you has to dance with me." She said, her hand on her hip. The all stared at her, eyes wide.  
"Guys it's a dance not your hand in marriage."  
Rex looked down at that. His palms were sweating, his arms shaking. She'd know in a heartbeat.  
"Come on, Fives." She said, pulling him off the booth. He reddened, following her out onto the floor with the few other clones with dancing partners. She was talking and laughing with him, trying to get him to loosen up.  
He looked exactly how rex feared he would if he had volunteered. Echo laughed, watching, and she pulled him up, too. Echo did better, his drinks taking over and letting him lose.  
Fives looked self consciously back at them, and Kaleera took his hands, forcing him to dance. She was doing a lot of talking, and he was doing a lot of nervous nodding. She got him moving and smiling, joining Echo.  
But Rex didn't care about whether or not fives was enjoying himself. He was distracted by her. She was moving her body, revealing curves and featured he hadn't been able to notice before. He'd never allowed himself to stare quite as hard as he was now, knowing she wouldn't notice. Her hair fell in tumbles, bouncing and flowing over her shoulders as she danced, the light catching the highlights of her hair. He wanted to go out there, grab her hips and rest his head against her neck, saying all types of things that would make her swoon, just like in the movies he’s seen on his holo. He looked away, and Cody was watching him, a glint in his eye.  
Rex cleared his throat, downing his drink. This was going to be a rough night. Kix was swirling his glass, deep in thought.  
"What's wrong." Rex asked.  
“She doesn’t know what she’s getting into, on the field, that is. I’m worried about her.”  
Rex nodded, “I was worried about that, too.” He thought of what she’d told him about her past. “But she told me some things, about her life… I wouldn’t worry.”  
Kix searched his face, and Kaleera and Fives returned to the table, Echo walking toward the bar.  
Fives slid in, his cheeks glowing, and Kaleera followed.  
“Was that not fun?”  
Fives shrugged, “I guess it was.” She nudged his shoulder playfully, and Rex watched her, her smile growing. As she sipped her drink, a clone wandered over from the bar. He put his hand on the table in front of her, blocking Rex’s view.  
"I saw you dancing out there, how about a dance with me?"  
She smirked and shook her head. "No thanks."  
He frowned, grasping her shoulder. "Why not?"  
"She said no, dipshit." Jesse spat.  
He smirked, "oh, you wanna show me who's boss, tough guy?"  
Kix stood, and Cody put out his hand.  
"Get lost, that's an order."  
Realization dawned on him at the scar.  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir." He left far faster than he’d arrived, and Kaleera looked to the table. “Thanks, guys.”  
Cody bobbed his head with a small smile, and another song came on, one that Rex loved.  
"Cap, this is your song, you should go dance with her." Fives suggested, a knowing glint in his eye. What the men didn't know was that Cody and rex both had formal dance training. Classical, slow dances in the event of some diplomatic party, but still dancing.  
He shook his head. "I-I-I couldn't, I've had a lot to drink." He pressed.  
"Go on you grouchy old man." Jesse added, shoving him.  
Cody rose an eyebrow, and slid from the booth for him, a warning in his gaze.  
Rex shot him one that he felt said ‘I know, relax.’ and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.  
"I don't bite you know." She laughed, offering him her hand. He took it, hoping the slow dances would help him get through a faster one. He swallowed, and she took his other hand, the music slow enough for him to try to get himself together. Cody was talking to the men, looking amused. He frowned.  
"If you're miserable we can go back." She said kindly. “I was joking, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”  
He shook his head, taking her hand and spinning her. He pulled her back toward him, his arm around her waist. He simply sped up the classical and removed some of the stuffier parts in his mind, and it seemed to be working, because she was smiling. He knew this song well enough to maneuver it a bit. He pulled her tight against his chest before pushing her back out, his hand never leaving her waist. The warmth of her breath on his neck when he pulled her close made Rex shiver, but she didn't seem to notice. The feeling of her skin beneath her flowy blouse, moving and swaying beneath his hands made him feel even more intoxicated, leaning into her. He didn’t know another person could feel this good.  
He wanted more.  
The song ended and Kaleera pulled away, forcing him back to reality leaving him feeling cold. It felt as if she’d taken something else with her as well, but Rex wasn’t sure what, but there was an emptiness.  
Rex twirled her once more, soliciting cheers from the table.  
"Damn Rex, when did you learn that?" Jesse asked.  
"Cody and I learned together."  
They all looked at Cody. "Is that true, Commander?"  
Cody nodded, bored. “For diplomatic reasons,” he said, staring at Rex.  
Rex sighed. He would have to talk to him.  
She talked and laughed with the men, even telling a few stories about Rex and Kix, but Rex wasn’t listening. His mind was still on the dancefloor, his hands on her hips, her arms around him, touching him. He finished his drink. What was wrong with him? It was the drinks he told himself, it had to be. He looked up at her, watching her smile, her lips on her glass.  
Stop.  
He closed his eyes. He wanted to go home. He had to.  
A familiar ponytail came around the corner, and Rex stiffened. He’d almost forgotten about the zabrak boyfriend-hookup-jedi, whatever he was. He was still around?  
"Kaleera." The deep voice commanded. His facial tattoos made him look far angrier, his yellow eyes piercing.  
"Rin." She returned monotonously.  
He bit his lip, trying to think of what to say in front of a half dozen clones. "What are you doing here?" He asked, unable to completely hide the anger from his tone.  
"I could ask you the same?"  
"I was worried about you." He grit out, hands gripping the table. “I hear you’re finally on Coruscant, where we could finally spend some time together… and you’re out with clones?” She stared at him, unblinking. Rex could feel her shaking with rage.  
"Are you stalking me, Rin?"  
The men looked up at him.  
He stood, his nostrils flared "Can we discuss this outside?"  
"No." She spat, and Rex rolled his eyes. This would get ugly.  
Rin swore in zabraki. "Outside. Now."  
She threw her drink in his face, and he lunged, but Jesse and Fives caught him.  
"She said no." He stared at fives, unblinking. But Fives didn't stand down, the same height as the zabrak.  
He swore, kicking the table and storming from 79s. She stared after him, her mouth in an angry line. Rex followed her, and frowned when he realized Fives was behind him. Out on the street, Rin was screaming at her. She threw the glass at his face, it shattering over his forearm. He’d barely blocked it.  
“You’d rather spend your time with clones than with me?”  
“Absolutely! They’re fun, nice, generally good people! I’d rather amputate both of my arms than spend another moment with you! I told you that we’re finished, so get the fuck out of my life!” He spotted Rex and frowned, turning and stalking from the front of the club.  
“Kaleera,” Rex murmured, and she shook her head.  
“Can we go home?”  
Rex almost smiled. He’d love to.  
“Yeah, come on,” he said.  
“Rex maybe I should bring her home.” Fives said, looking at her and then back to Rex.  
Rex was intoxicated, that was for sure, but was Fives any better?  
“I had one drink. Two hours ago.”  
Rex frowned. That was far better. He nodded, defeated, and Kaleera leaned in so he could hear her over the din of the club.  
“Thanks for a good night. Get home safe.”  
He nodded, and she followed Fives to the speeder, climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest.  
Rex grunted, sitting on the sidewalk. He just wanted to go to bed.


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex goes on a mission with Kaleera he'll never forget.  
> **This chapter has graphic depictions of violence and torture**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This chapter has graphic depictions of violence and torture**

Kaleera joined the 501st for many missions. She stayed behind the line, if she was on the ground at all, and Rex’s concerns were pacified. Even if the line did break, Rex could make it back to them in time. It seemed that Kix’s concerns were also smoothed, he was able to be by her side. Kix had a strange love for Kaleera, different from arguably all the other clones.  
She was like his mother.   
Once young clones had finished their basic training, they diverted to a concentration. Those who diverted to medic were given to the medical team on Kamino to train. Kaleera cared for all the young clones, including the youngster, Ash, Rex had met during his time in the Kamino med bay. It was the best training for them- on Kamino there were minor injuries from training, and also those far more severe that were sent back to Kamino for the best possible care. Therefore, all the cadets learned a variety of skills.   
Kix saw Kaleera as some sort of god. She’d taken him under her wing, seeing his potential, and pushed him to go far above and beyond any standard cadet could on his own. She believed in him, and for that, Kix would always admire her. There were others of course; it took an entire team to train the cadets, but Kix had fixated his gratitude on her. If there was anyone else Rex could depend on to protect her, it was him.   
“Gentlemen,” Anakin now called to the group, the desert behind them whipping up sand into their faces. There were only ten of them assigned to this stealth mission. They were to rescue three clones being held by a local village that aligned with the Separatists. The problem was that the clones had vital information, and they were being tortured, as proven by the holo that was taken by a clone who had managed to keep his comm on him, before he was discovered and it was destroyed. These clones were trained as well as any in resisting torture, but the council decided that the info was too critical to be left to chance. Anakin would continue the fight on the front lines to keep the separatists’ troops there, and they would sneak behind.  
“Rescue them, do everything you can to do so. But worst case, they cannot be allowed to live if they are in the hands of the separatists.”  
Rex shivered. Kill his own men?  
“Doctor Kaleera will be joining you on your mission, so be aware of your surroundings. She’d be a critical loss to the 501st.” Anakin said and gestured to her.  
Rex stiffened. Why Kaleera and not Kix?  
“Thank you,” She said to Anakin. She was in clone armor, her helmet on her hip.   
“I wanted to talk to you all about what we’re going to see.”  
The silence was deafening.   
“I’m aware none of you are new to death and pain, especially amongst your own, but this will be different. These men will not be dead. There are very high odds they will be mutilated, burned, and in horrific pain, both physically and mentally. For this reason, General Skywalker and I have opted to fill as many positions with non-clone troopers as possible. You all see enough horror, we can take some of the brunt of it. Beside myself, we have captain Dobbs and Commander Rayn among us as well. The three of us will take care of the hostages, the rest of you are needed to neutralize the separatists, and cover us while we work. Understood?”  
“Yes, Sir!” They echoed, and she put her helmet on. They were riding two to a speeder, three of the five speeders with stretcher attachments on the back.   
She climbed on the back of Jesse’s speeder, him starting the engine and taking off. Two speeders were in front of Kaleera and Jesse’s speeder, one beside, and Rex in back, Fives behind him. Those behind had their blasters drawn, scanning for droids.   
Rex was staring at Kaleera’s back in shock. His heart was pounding over the chatter of Fives in his ear. Faces, blood, screaming, his mind applied it to her, imaging her being shot down before his eyes, her blood stained on his armor, his skin. Her eyes frozen open in death. He gripped the speeder handles, trying to focus. It would be come reality if he didn't pay attention, didn't protect her. He swallowed.  
"Rex." Fives murmured in his ear. "You good?"  
"Affirmative." Rex murmured, accelerating.   
They approached the village, rectangular metal containers in the field, in the beating sun. Rex already felt nausea rising, grateful for Captain Dobbs and Commander Rayn. They all got off their speeders, blasters raised and scanning for danger, a trap, a sniper.  
Shots rang out from a mixture of droids and a species unfamiliar to Rex, tall, black and gray reptilian species with white fur on their faces. Dobbs, Rayn, and Kaleera made their way to one of the containers, plasma sawing it open.   
They neutralized a vast majority of the separatists before Dobbs and Rayn carried the first clone out of the container. He was naked, bruised and covered in blood. Both of his eyes were swollen shut, moaning.  
One of the clones cried out at the sight of him, and Rex grabbed his shoulder, turning him away.  
“Focus so we can save them.”  
The clone nodded shakily, firing at the seps.  
All of the separatists were neutralized before they got to the second container with the second prisoner in it. The clones sat in the field away from the speeders, watching in horror.   
They carried out the second, one of his legs held on by a few tendons and no more. Most of his fingers were missing, and he was beaten badly. The men carried him over to the second stretcher laid out beside the first, Kaleera between the two. She was working frantically, her helmet beside her. They opened the third, backing up.   
“Uh, Doc?”  
She looked over, “yes?”  
“Can you come see this?”  
“I’ll be right back,” she said to the clones quietly, running over. Rex was cleaning his blaster, trying not to look.  
“Close it up. There’s nothing we can do now, we need to focus our energy on the living.”  
Rex made the mistake of looking over. A dozen clones bodies were stacked within. The rest of the company.   
The men were watching Rex for a reaction. He had none. He wanted to bury them, but his men had to come first, and from what they’d seen so far, he’d do nothing but traumatize them by making them do so. He imagined that was Kaleera’s thought as well.  
She walked around the container and over to the men. “Can you make a perimeter?”  
Rex nodded, barking orders as he looked over to the hostages. Dobbs and Rayn carried over the last of them, their captain. One leg, one arm, both hanging by a tendon, the side of his head was all caked blood, slashed and bruises down his body. How he was alive, Rex didn’t know. The captain. If Rex had vital information, that would be him, looking like that to protect his men, men he didn’t know were already dead.  
Rex approached Kaleera, the appearances of the hostages already weighing on his mind. They smelled of dead bodies, shaking, and thin as a human could possibly be.  
“Yes?” She asked softly, her voice not giving away any of the haste of her movements.  
“Can I help? Please?”  
She looked up at him. “Are you sure?”  
He nodded.   
She pointed to the captain, “Water, if he can get it down, and a sheet over him so he doesn’t burn in this damn sunlight.” She said, irritated.   
He knelt beside the captain, draping the sheet over his destroyed body. His eyes were swollen shut, and he was panting rapidly.   
“My name’s Rex,” he said awkwardly, “I’m helping the doctor.”  
The captain turned his head slightly. “My men-”  
Rex looked to Kaleera and she shook her head. “We’re looking, Captain, don’t worry about them, lets focus on you. Rex is going to help you drink some water.” She called.  
The captain swallowed, “alright.”  
Rex put his hand behind his head, helping him sit up enough to drink from the canteen. He was excruciatingly slow, Rex’s forearm cramping, but he drank most of it, lying back. Rex looked over at Kaleera. She had all sorts of tubes sticking out of the other two already, seemingly unconscious. She crawled over to them, her hand on the captain’s chest.  
“What’s your name, Captain?” She asked gently, moving the sheet to take in the extensivity of his injuries.   
“Ry.”  
“Ry, she repeated, digging through her box of various instruments, “I’m Doctor Kaleera, I’m going to take care of you, so you just rest, you deserve it.”  
“Doctor, I can’t rest, my men-”  
Rex’s heart ached.   
“Ry, you can rest knowing that you’ve done everything you could to protect them. The rest is out of your hands. I will let you know about your men as soon as I can, ok?”  
He nodded, and she stuck a needle in his arm. He grunted, and she put her hand on his chest.  
“I know, this one is going to help, though,” she promised, pushing some liquid from the syringe into his veins.  
“You’re going to be ok,” she said softly.   
“They’ll terminate me, if that’s not what you’re doing right now.”  
She closed her eyes. “I’m not giving up on you and neither should you. They won’t terminate you, I promise.”  
Rex remembered hearing her say the same thing to him, with far less extensive injuries.   
“Sergeant Jay is right beside you, Captain, sleeping, but beside you.”  
He took a shallow breath, “Thank you.”  
She stood, adding a few other tubes of liquid into his IV before he fell asleep.  
“We need to get back to the ship. They need everything we have.”  
“They will terminate them.”   
She shook her head, “Haven’t lost one yet.”  
Kaleera walked over to Dobbs, seeing if they’d found any other survivors, and Rex looked back at Captain Ry. How lucky Rex had been.  
A droid appeared from behind one of the containers, taking Dobbs and another taking Rayn. Two of the reptile creatures popped out, grabbing one of the clones. Another rounded the corner grabbing Kaleera by the hair and holding the blaster to her head. The others stood, drawing their blasters.  
“Release them! You’re outnumbered!” Rex shouted, his heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears. “Now!”  
The reptile smiled, “For the clones you stole from us.”  
“No,” Rex said, looking back at Ry. He couldn’t.   
They cannot be allowed to live if they are in the hands of the separatists. Rex wouldn’t let these men suffer anymore.  
“Its ok, Captain,” Ry sputtered. “Swap us.”  
Kaleera shook her head. “Rex, listen to me…”  
He shook his head, he knew that tone. “I’m not leaving you here!” He shouted.   
“I'm not gonna make it anyway!” Ry argued.  
The reptile shot Dobbs in the head, tossing him aside. "I'll shoot them all."  
Rex shook his head, blocking out Ry and Kaleera’s calls. He had to think.  
He looked to Fives, and Jesse “Vod.”  
They looked over.  
“Pirunir sur'haaise*.”  
They nodded and there was an unspoken count to three.  
Shots rang out.   
It was a clear shot to the droids eye mechanism, and in his mind it would free Kaleera and he'd hopefully take down the droids and reptiles before him quickly. It worked, Rayn and the clone were freed before the seps could react. But the reptile didn't release Kaleera, instead pulling her down with it. Upon impact to the ground it's blaster went off, Kaleera crying out.  
Fives ran over, dropping his blaster. "Doc?" He inquired, and Rex stared in horror. He did that.   
"It's only my side." She said, and Rex took a breath. She was ok.   
"Kriff, doc, you scared me." Fives said and hauled her to her feet. She hissed and clutched her bleeding side.   
Fives stared. "Sir- I could carry you-"  
She laughed and nodded, "I think you'll have to."  
Fives lifted her into his arms, his arm under her knee and her back. She put her arms around his neck to help support herself, groaning a bit at the burn of moving the wound. Her head was on his shoulder, her blood dripping onto the sand from his knee. All Rex could hear humming in his ear, was that it was his fault. Any further over and she'd be dead, and it'd be his fault. Her scream echoed in his mind, the sight of her blood dripping down Fives' shin plate making his stomach turn.   
Fives pulled his helmet off and Kaleera took it, setting it in her lap. He was sweating in the sun, and she was looking gray.  
He set her on the speeder, and the group took off.  
Her head lolled over Fives’ as they approached the speeder, Fives slowing, looking down at her.   
She sat back up, and Fives rushed to the ship. He stopped his speeder, carrying her the rest of the way to the ship.  
"Ok, come on." He breathed, mostly to himself, and began to jog. At the ship, a mortified Kix took her from Fives, who sighed in relief. Anakin had his arms crossed.  
"How'd that happen?"  
"Accident, sir, we were ambushed. Rex saved her from a hostage."  
Anakin nodded, "I'm impressed. Well done."   
They brought the hostages with them to the medical bay, and Rex crouched in the sand, sweat dripping behind his armor and down his spine.   
Fives crouched beside him, his hand on his back. Kaleera’s blood was dried to his shin plate.  
“You ok?”  
Rex didn’t answer. He didn’t know.  
“Everyone’s ok, Cap. You did everything right.”  
He sighed, “It doesn’t feel like it.”  
“I know, but it is. Come on.”   
He pulled Rex to his feet.

Rex paced all night, dreading lights out. How could she forgive him? She’d given him an order, he defied it, and nearly got her killed.   
Once the lights had turned out, he walked up to the med bay, and Kix was at the desk, eyebrow raised.   
"She's sleeping, Captain. It's late."  
"I know, I just... wanted to see if she was ok."  
Kix nodded. "She's fine. Didn't even need stitches. She'll be out of here tomorrow, she just needs rest and fluids."  
"It wasn't bad?" Rex asked.  
"No, it just bled as much as it did because of all that movement. She's fine."  
Rex nodded, tears pricking his eyes.   
"Did something else happen?"  
Rex shook his head, "it was my fault."  
Kix cocked his head. "How?"   
"I jumped the gun, shot the droid holding her too quick, it shot her."  
Kix shook his head. "Rex, that's not your fault."  
"No, it's not." Kaleera walked around the curtain, her walk a bit more ginger than usual.   
"Kaleera,” Kix rolled his eyes.  
"I woke you again." Rex said quietly.  
"No I was already up." She winked. "I heard you being stupid so I had to interrupt."  
"Kaleera-"  
"You saw a window and you took it. You were saving my life. That's the end of it. The dummy’s ricochet isn't your responsibility. I had a plan, and if I tried to actually enact said plan I probably would've died so, thank you, Rex."  
He stared at her, and at Kix, who got the hint and walked away.  
"You could've died, if I'd waited-"  
She shook her head. "If you'd waited that could've been my head. You are tired. Exhausted. You're not thinking clearly. You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep doing this." She murmured.  
"I can't help it." He whispered.  
She shook her head. "You can't see the future, you can't prevent people from getting hurt. It pains me to see you torment yourself."  
He smirked, "here I am whining and you're the one hurt."  
She smiled, "you're not whining and I'm not hurt. I wasn't even going to stay, Kix made me."  
She pulled him toward her and held him firmly against her chest. He melted against her, letting her warm hands rub his back.   
"It's ok. Really and truly. It's not your fault." She said, rubbing the back of his head. He closed his eyes. He was so tired. Tired of being afraid, of living in constant peril. He felt safe with her, until they returned to the field and he worried all the more.  
"I don't think I can make it if something happens to you."  
He flinched. He didn’t mean to say it aloud. He’d let his guard down.  
She looked at him, searching his face.  
“I’m sorry.” He looked away.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but Kix returned.   
“Captain Ry, he’s freaking out a bit.”  
She looked at Rex, dropping her arms, “this conversation isn’t over.”  
He swallowed, and her gaze softened, “I’m not angry, but lets talk later.”  
She stopped in her tracks. “Why don’t you come? He seems to like you.”  
Rex swallowed, “alright.”

He followed her into the room, and Ry had tears streaming down his cheeks, his breathing labored.   
“You said I wouldn’t be terminated.”  
She cocked her head, “You aren’t to be terminated.”  
He turned his head, and she wiped his eyes with a tissue, sitting beside him. His arms were loaded with needles and tubes.   
“He just told me I’m going into surgery tonight, to remove my leg and my arm.” he cried, and Rex looked at the sheet, the shape of his leg visible. Rex knew it was all but entirely falling off.  
“Yes, we have to,” she said.  
“I can’t remain part of the army with one leg and one arm!” he cried, turning away from her. His arms were strapped to the side of the bed, but she took his good hand.   
“I promised you that you wouldn’t be terminated, yes?”  
He nodded.  
“You won’t be. I’m not going to just toss you to the side once you’re done here. We’re going to make sure you and Jay and Cobalt are given appropriate assignments. Not some random one in a basement, but one worthy of you.”  
He nodded, and she wiped his eyes again, “don’t worry about that. Focus on getting well again.”  
She embraced him gently, “don’t be afraid to call me if you need me, ok? I’ll be back in a few hours, the surgeon is on his way to do the surgery, and you’ll be in bacta for a bit, then we’ll get you moving again, hmm?”  
He bobbed his head and she stood, “I’ll be back.”  
Rex stood awkwardly beside the bed, the captain sniffling.  
“Captain, I spent months in Kaleera’s care, and she made me the same promise, and here I am.”  
He looked up at him, “I don’t think I’ll recover quite as well as you.”  
Rex looked away. That much was obvious. “You’ll still have a full life, she’ll be sure of it.”  
He stared at Rex, “They told me about my men.”  
Rex nodded, “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine that pain. But, I know your determination to protect them.”  
Ry nodded, “I keep going. For them.”

**make their eyes water (slang for kill, injure or defeat)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review


End file.
